


It's that day of the year

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Brief mention of the others - Freeform, Character Death, Death, M/M, a little bit xD, and here i thought i didn't have new silly stories to tell xD, i dont dub it as crack but it kind of is cracky, i think i'll stop after this one, macaber, more silliness coming your way, sorry for character death once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01





	It's that day of the year

The whole house is silent. Most people are asleep around this time anyway.

The whole house is dark as well. Even all the lights in the living room are dimmed. There are piles of paper with a thin layer of dust on it spread across the room. The papers contain various things: grocery lists, old lyrics, forgotten songs, musings, incomprehensible scribbles and doodles.

And in the middle of the mess, rests a beanbag with the madman responsible on it. That madman is  

  Marko Saaresto.

He is mad and angry at the world. He is sad and he feels empty. He feels enraged and he feels lost. Marko is slumped against the bag. Even alcohol won’t help him now. A whole crate of beer is left untouched next to him. He gazes aimlessly into the darkened room. He huffs, sighs and groans.

It feels like it’s been ages since he has written some proper music down on the papers. He wonders if he ever gets in touch with his former self again. Because now he feels like he is just a shadow of who he used to be.

The singer’s eyes go over the calendar. Next to it hangs a clock. It’s broken. It is frozen in time. Marko feels the same way. He also is broken and frozen in time.

 On the calendar, the date of today is scratched with a black marker. Marko did it a long time ago.

If he still sees properly, he scratched it so much, some of the paper is torn.

Quickly, he lowers his head so he doesn’t have to look at the messed up chart. He clenches his fists and decides to grab a the bottle after all.

After a few swigs, the singer starts to feel lightheaded. But he is still conscious about the harsh reality.

 

Two bottles later, Marko lets his head loll lazily. His eyelids are closed but he snaps them open when he feels a familiar presence in the room. He sits up and on the couch there’s a shadow sitting.

The entity is just sitting there, watching. Marko wonders how long that thing has been there. He starts to feel uneasy and unconsciously, he shifts backwards.

The shadow has the contours of a man, obviously but Marko doesn’t dare to approach it.

Then the shadow shifts and Marko spots a very bony hand resting on, what Marko supposes, is a knee.

 ‘Marko’, the voice of a very familiar person fills the room.

The singer doesn’t dare to speak up. This is not real. Is he dreaming? Is he going insane? It has been already a year after all. In just one year, a man can change. A lot.

 ‘Marko’, the voice repeats. The voice belongs to someone who was very dear to the singer. Actually, someone who still _is_ very dear to Marko.

‘No. No, this is not happening. This is not real! _You_ are not real!’, the confused man now jumps off the beanbag he was sitting on the whole time and backs off until his back hits the wall.

The strange presence now stands up too. He wants to approach but Marko starts waving with his arms and hands to keep the shadow away.

 ‘Why are you using the voice of _him_?! You thief! Who the fuck are you?’, Marko exclaims. His fear has vanished and anger replaces the emotion.

 ‘Because it’s me, Marko’, the shadow answers. He sticks out his hand and Marko’s face still goes pale at the sight of the skeletal hand.

 ‘I- It can’t be!’, Marko stammers as he gulps. The shadow removes the hood and  it reveals a skull.

‘You’re just a talking skeleton! This isn’t real and I’m simply going crazy!’, Marko sinks down to the floor and lets his tears run freely.

 ‘Marko, please’, the skeleton now whispers. When Marko closes his eyes, he can almost imagine it’s his partner who stands by his side. Not this strange skeleton who pretends to be his lover.

 ‘I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.’

The singer finally dares to look up and is surprised to see the skeleton is _smiling_. It is the same smile as his partner’s.

 

Only now does Marko notice the warm, yellowish glow around the skeleton. Was it there before?

In fact, the whole room has lightened up with a golden, soft radiance. It warms Marko’s cold heart. Suddenly all the papers start to leave the floor and swirl around the singer and the skeleton. Some letters have come off the pages and fly around on their own. Marko can almost taste them.

It makes him slightly dizzy. He still cannot believe this is actually happening. There’s a gentle tune playing, making him feel at ease despite everything.

In the blink of an eye, the skull has disappeared and Marko looks right into the eyes of his partner.

 ‘Markus’, the singer sobs. Markus’ hand gently brushes some tears away from his lover’s cheeks.

 ‘I’m sorry, Marko’, he murmurs.

‘You, idiot’, Marko snivels. ‘Why are you even here?’

 ‘Because it has been a year already, right? Exact a year’, another blink and Markus’ face has become a skull again. This time around, Marko isn’t that afraid.

 The skeleton has a faint smile as he walks over to the calendar. Kapu places a hand on the date and magically it reappears again. The torn paper is glued together.

 ‘That’s why I’m here. I wanted to check on you.’

‘You could’ve done that earlier’, Marko snorts accusingly. The skeleton chuckles and faces the singer.

 ‘Once again, I’m very sorry. But I couldn’t. We aren’t allowed. We can only visit the world of the living once a year for obvious reasons. I’m sorry I can’t visit your more often.’

 ‘A- actually’, Marko starts hesitatingly, ‘I’m the one who should a- apologize. You come here to see me and all I do is shout in your face and being a total mess!’

 ‘It’s understandable. It’s not every day the skeleton of your deceased boyfriend comes barging in without warning whatsoever’, Kapu manages to joke. Somehow, it helps and Marko lets out a low chuckle. It’s been awhile since he could laugh about something.

‘Oh, Marko, come here’, Markus spreads his arms and without hesitation, Marko jumps into his partner’s arms.

 Markus’ body is covered in many layers of cloth. Even though he is a skeleton now, he still feels warm. Even death can’t take that warmth away from him.

Once again, he starts to cry and Kapu combs his partner’s hair in a way of soothing him. ‘Aw, Marko, please don’t cry. It hurts me to see you like this.’

 ‘And it pains me to see you like this too’, Marko retorts, his face still buried in Markus’ clothes.

‘I know. I know’, Markus silently replies.

 

When they part, the singer spots something new on the skull.

There are flower petals around the eye sockets. It makes Markus look like one of those calaveras. Even a little flower has sprouted out of the crack on the top of the skull.

 Marko can’t help but say: ‘Hehe, even as a skeleton you look pretty, Markus.’

His partner also notices the various flowers sprouting out of his skull. He grins. ‘If I were here to stay, I’d become a florist!’ He plucks a rose off his head and offers it to Marko. The singer takes it happily.

 ‘Markus, how long will you stay?’, the singer wants to know.

‘The whole day. But when the clock strikes twelve, I’ll be gone again.’

‘A- Anyway, I’m glad to see you again. I missed you so much and- and… Look what has become of me’, Marko snivels.

 ‘You’ll be alright, I promise. And I’ll promise you, I’ll visit you every year.’

‘I abandoned the others, Markus. I abandoned our friends: Olli, Jaska, Jani, Jari’, Marko feels guilty. He has denied them and he hasn’t seen them for maybe months.

How can he ever face them again? In the beginning, everyone was broken. But everyone started to live again apart from Marko. He got stuck in the past.

 ‘I bet they still care for you, Marko. I’m sure if you visit them again, they’ll forgive you. They’ll understand. But you can do this, Marko. Everyone is a bit different when it comes to this stuff. I’m sure you can live again. Please, do it for me. I want to see you happy again’, Markus encourages as he friendly taps his partner’s shoulder.

 ‘Maybe you’re right’, Marko mutters. He really wants to believe in Markus and himself.

‘You know what? Let’s get you to bed. You need to sleep.’

 ‘But what if I’m sleeping too long and then you’ll be gone again. A- and then I can’t say goodbye… just like then’, Marko speaks desperately, clutching onto Kapu’s cloak.

 ‘You look exhausted. Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up in time’, Markus replies. Then he picks the singer up like it’s nothing and carries him to the bedroom. When Marko looks at the floor, he swears Markus is floating a little.

Eventually Marko gets laid down in the bed. Markus joins him and stares at him. ‘Hush, my darling. It’s time to sleep.’

He jokingly pokes Marko’s nose. ‘But I don’t wanna’, Marko complains. Markus hushes him and reluctantly, the singer gives in. He quickly falls asleep.

 

‘Marko? Marko!’ The singer wakes up to his partner calling out his name. Marko yawns and looks around him. The sun shines through the windows into his room. How long did he sleep? He feels confused.

The voice of Kapu alerts him. He almost forgot. He quickly rushes downstairs. The place is magically cleaned and in the kitchen he finds the keyboardist.

Marko almost gets jumpscared when the other man turns around. He almost forgot Markus was a skeleton now. New flowers have grown on his skull. Marko can’t help but smile and slightly chuckle at the silly sight: Markus, his deceased husband, has come down on earth again as a skeleton and now said husband is preparing some delicious smelling lunch.

 ‘Thank you, Markus. I still can’t believe this is happening’, Marko murmurs as he sits down at the kitchen table.

 ‘Feeling better already?’, the keyboardist wants to know.

Marko nods. ‘Kind of. Thank you for the delicious meal. By the way, how did you clean the room so quick?’

 ‘Magic’, Markus chuckles. He now stands next to the singer and pets his hair in an endearing way.

‘I wished I could kiss you, but since I don’t have any lips-’, the skeleton sighs but gets interrupted by Marko who now smooches his lover’s cheekbone.

 ‘Then I’ll kiss you instead’, Marko winks playfully.

 

The rest of what’s left of the day, is spent in the living room. Marko and Kapu sit on the couch together like they used to.

They put the TV on but they aren’t really watching. The singer tells about the very depressing time right after Markus’ sudden death and how everyone dealt with it. Kapu talks about his trip to the underworld and how things were there. Eventually they start to recall blissful memories they had together and the time when they did gigs with the others.

 ‘I hate to break it to you, but it’s almost time’, Markus suddenly murmurs. He hardly dares to say the words out loud. Marko now looks up and sighs.

 

When it’s almost midnight, the two lovers say their goodbyes.

‘You’re a strong and brave man, Marko. Never forget that’, Kapu says with a nod. Once again, they hug each other.

 ‘Oh, by the way, that rose I gave you? It holds some magic in it as well. When the flower wilts, a year has passed and then we’ll meet again’, Markus explains.

 ‘I’ll miss you’, Marko wipes away some tears.

Kapu smiles: ‘I’ll miss you, too, Marko. It’s a bit lonely without you in the underworld.’

And just before Markus really fades away, he says this: ‘But, Marko, please open your heart so love can come to you again and I’m sure it will. Don’t be afraid to love again. I just want to see you happy, okay? Could you promise me that?’

The singer sobs but nods anyway. ‘I will, Markus. I will. I can do this. I’ll try my best from now on. Tomorrow, I’ll try to contact the other guys again. I think I’ll manage again. Thank you so much, Markus. For everything. For all the love you gave me.’

 ‘Same goes for you, Marko. I may not have a physical heart anymore, but if I still had, it would certainly beat for you’, Markus replies.

 

After his partner had vanished, Marko doesn’t feel that sad anymore. The heavy load on his shoulders and mind are gone. The stone on his heart has been pushed away.


End file.
